<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Face of a Flower by PhantasselArt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746156">The Face of a Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasselArt/pseuds/PhantasselArt'>PhantasselArt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Blossoms (Danny Phantom), Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasselArt/pseuds/PhantasselArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has it out for Danny Fenton. Or is it Phantom they're after?<br/>Is it a ghost? But a ghost can't touch what this is. Is it a conspiracy?<br/>A human? But there's also someone looking out for Danny, and they know his secret.<br/>Can they solve this attempted-murder mystery and save him in time? Danny must put his trust<br/>and his faith in the one who hopes to save him. Even if it means his secret is exposed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton &amp; Mr. Lancer, Danny Fenton &amp; Tucker Foley &amp; Sam Manson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Face of a Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[[ I've written (unfinished) DP phics before over on FF.net, but we'll see how this goes over here on Ao3! Hope you guys enjoy and please Review/Critique my writing! ]]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Location: Amity Park, Illinois; Casper High School's Cafeteria.</p><p>Students gather in the lunch room, standing in line and waiting to be served calzones and they're choice of a cup of fruit, salad, or applesauce.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>